This invention is directed to a system for connection to an automatic teller machine (ATM) so as to utilize its monitor display and printer during the time when it is not used for banking purposes and to enhance the display on the monitor when used for banking purposes.
Automatic teller machines are commonly used in today""s banking world. The individual on-site ATM comprises a computer which has its own memory. It has an output to a monitor, to a cash dispenser and to a printer. It has an input from a keyboard which is sometimes paralleled by a touch screen. It has an envelope receiver controlled by the ATM computer. It has a communications port connected through a modem to a dedicated telephone line. The modem communicates with a remote ATM host, at which the account activity is maintained. The result is a very useful machine to transact most common banking business without the use of an on-site hands-on teller.
One of the problems of the modern day automatic teller machine is that the display on the monitor is inflexible. It is controlled by the computer memory and only can be changed by on-site new program loading. Furthermore, while there is communication with the remote ATM host, individual ATM activity cannot be downloaded through the modem to the remote ATM host. While individual transactions are transmitted, the activity of a particular ATM can only be determined by an on-site service call to extract that information from the local memory.
In order to aid the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to ATM enhancement system which is attached to the ATM computer and controls the monitor when the monitor is not used for banking business.
It is a purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a system which enhances the output of an automatic teller machine so that the monitor can be used for other displays while the ATM is not involved in banking activity.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide an ATM enhancement system which is capable of providing a visual background on the ATM monitor while it is transacting banking business.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide an ATM enhancement system which permits access to information related to the activity of a particular ATM without going on-site.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide an ATM enhancement system which has an audible output.
Other purposes and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a study of the following portions of this specification, the claims and the attached drawing.